User blog:TheKnightOfIron/Chapter Eight: Float Badge and More
Here is the next chapter. I'm going to be leaving for a loooooong time in a few days, so this is most likely the last chapter you're all going to get for a loooooong time. Bye! Chapter Eight: Float Badge and More “Alright, here we go! Luxray, I hope you’re ready,” I said, and then pushed open the door to the Rosecove Gym. The floor was covered in sand and there were little trenches with some stuff inside of them. But lying in front of me was a giant square full of pipes. I noticed a screwdriver and realized what I would have to do. I went to work on the first one, which was actually pretty easy. After I finished screwing all the pipes together in the correct order, I noticed a big generator in the front. I turned the wheel and heard water flow through the pipes… and then filling the first trench. A trainer was standing on a crate, which was now floating in water. I went to fight him. Luxray didn’t have a problem beating him. After completing two similar puzzles, I was finally at the gym leader, Quentin. He started going off about how powerful Water types were and how ancient they are and how cool they are, but I kind of just zoned out. I mean, don’t get me wrong, one of my favorite types is water, but no type can be just ''that ''good, right? That’s why I don’t specialize in one type. But apparently nobody in this universe understands that, so I guess I am just at a forever eternal advantage over everybody. At least, all the gym leaders. After Quentin finished his vaunting, we battled. I was shocked that he only had three Pokemon. I mean, really? Professional gym leader… and having a half-full team? After defeating his second Pokemon, I decided to speak up. “You know, if you have more Pokemon, your chances of winning go up,” I said. “Oh, really?” said Quentin. “Yes. Also, switching your Pokemon out can put you at a strategical advantage,” I said. He ignored me and sent out his last Pokemon, who actually managed to take out Luxray. I sent out Linoone, who was able to finish it off easily. Quentin gasped. “You beat me!” I rolled my eyes. “You did so many things wrong back there, but whatever. I’m outta here.” I grabbed the badge from his hand and walked out. I remembered that my friends were waiting for me at Route 9, so I ran over there. I saw them standing in a patch of grass on Route 9. “Hey!” Jake said. “Hello, everybody,” I said. When I was much younger, Jake was almost my role model. He just seemed so cool, so friendly, and just a good person in general. But now that we were trainers, I realized that I must possess some sort of supernatural intelligence that exceeds my poor friend’s, because he just isn’t that smart when it comes to Pokemon. I was still analyzing Tess, though. She seemed… capable, I guess. “I want to test my powers,” Tess announced. “You and Jake can battle, and I’ll battle the winner!” I waited for Jake to back out, but he surprisingly didn’t. “Don’t you think he’s a little too easy for me?” Jake asked Tess. I began laughing maniacally, but only in my head. On the outside I was playing it very cool. So cool that I marveled at how impossibly bored I looked as Jake said that. When we finally battled, I beat Jake, no surprise. “Maybe I took it too easy,” Jake said. “Or maybe I’m just outstandingly better than you,” I volunteered, “that’s always an option.” “Okay,” Tess said, “My turn!” Tess was much harder than Jake. Apparently, she specializes in Dragon-types, which are also one of my favorite types. My Luxray didn’t really do much against her, and neither did my new Greninja. Linoone finally took out some of her Pokemon, but ultimately she beat me. From then on, I knew I would respect her much more than I did with Jake, because she actually beat me at least once. I decided this was the kind of friend I needed, not Jake. But, hey, why would I throw Jake away? He can be useful… sometimes. To be honest, he seems too easily influenced by others, such as Tess or myself. An evil organization such as Team Eclipse could easily mold him into what they want him to be. “Wow, you beat me!” I said, “Congratulations! That’s a first.” “You were really strong, too,” she said. Afterwards, we all just split off, ready to do whatever we wanted to. I saw the path to Route 10, a path to some sort of spooky forest, and a path to some sort of secret grove. I decided I didn’t want to go to the secret grove or the spooky forest. I did, however, glance down at my Pokedex which had been given to me by Professor Cypress. I looked at how many Pokemon there were and saw that the number was over 800. “Okay,” I thought, “Now how many do I have?” I looked and saw that I had 9, counting evolutions. I promised myself that I would catch more Pokemon so I could have a real team. I then looked in my bag and realized that I had two Pokeballs… the ones that Jake gave me way back in Mitis Town. I had really been slacking on the whole “catch ‘em all” thing. So I kind of like ghost types, so I headed into the spooky forest. I found this giant mansions with some trees outside. I encountered a Pokemon immediately by the pond, and it was a Phantump. After catching it, I noticed that it wasn’t nearly as strong as my other Pokemon. I put in in my party anyway. I headed back and encountered a Venipede. Why not? I caught it with my other Pokeball and put it in my party. So then I just walked to Route 10. There were lots of flowers and honey and all sorts of stuff like that, but I just barreled through. Jake and Tess caught up with me and informed me that I now had to go through Cragonos Mines and that they were just going to take the Sky Train. I laughed, but then I realized it wasn’t a joke. They actually were going to have me navigate through the entire mountain while they just took the Sky Train, which, by the way, at ultra-comfy seats and just took you straight to the top of the mountain. They said bye and I wished them safe travels. Then with a little help from my Greninja, scaled the wall of the Sky Train place. I waited on the roof, and when the Sky Train came zooming out, I (on Greninja’s back) launched myself up onto the roof of the Sky Train. It no time, we were at the top. Like a ninja, I sneaked away behind some bushes at the top of the mountain, Cragonos Peak, and watched them get off. Then they literally waited for me. I decided that I would just sleep the night away behind the bushes, and then in the morning I would pretend I just arrived. And so I slept. Category:Blog posts